


You’re Stubborn

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Eliot helps Quentin with something personal. (a prompt from someone special, you know who you are)





	You’re Stubborn

Eliot watched Quentin pace back and forth in their bedroom. Well, it was Eliot’s bedroom, but ever since he and Quentin has started dating about 4 months ago Quentin pretty much slept in his bed with him every night. Quentin was biting his nails and reading something in a textbook. He was always so anxious and could never sit still and Eliot found this absolutely adorable. 

They had been intimate a lot of times but it wasn’t until recently that they had slept together. Like, really slept together. Made love. It was all new for Quentin since he had never been with a man before. He said he was always too afraid to give in and try it. He’d been with women but it just wasn’t what he really wanted. Eliot never pressured him and was very patient with him, going on Quentin’s terms. Letting him be the one to say he was ready to go all the way. Eliot was more than happy to take him there. 

Another thing about Quentin was that he didn’t like to masturbate. Well, maybe he did, but he just never gave in and did it. Only sometimes when he really needed to. He said he was just always to preoccupied with school and studying. Eliot found this strange. Quentin said it was because after finally having sex, masturbating just didn’t do it for him anymore. That was why he slept with so many girls before he got to Brakebills. His own hand didn’t feel all that great to him anymore and he found it hard to get off. Someone else’s hand though....

Eliot figured out that this must be the reason that Quentin was always so moody and angry all the time. He didn’t mean to be. It just was what it was. They’d talked about it a couple times. Well, Eliot talked and Quentin would roll his eyes and get irritated. Eliot tried to explain to him that if he just took a little time for himself a few days a week that he would feel so much better. How did he not know this? 

Quentin had been particularly irritated this week with finals going on and having so many spells to learn and master. Eliot hardly saw him without his face in a book. Eliot watched him try and fail at a spell in the corner of the room which ended with Quentin throwing his textbook at the wall. 

“Ok, Q. Enough. Come here.”

Eliot sat up on the bed and closed his book. Quentin turned to look at him and crossed his arms. 

“Oh don’t look at me like that, Coldwater, I will wipe that look right off your face. Come. Here. Now.”

Quentin didn’t move. Just stared at Eliot from across the room. Eliot stood and glared at him. That was enough to scare him and show him that Eliot was serious. Quentin walked slowly to the bed. Eliot took Quentin’s hands in his own and kissed them. 

“You, my darling, need a break.”

Quentin rolled his eyes. 

“I’m serious, Q. You aren’t sleeping enough, barely eating, and today you’ve reached a new level of grumpiness that I’ve never seen.”

“I’m not...grumpy.”

Eliot eyed him amusingly. 

“Oh, you are most definitely grumpy today. Q, I know the answer to this but I’m going to ask you anyways, have you jerked off at all this week?”

Quentin pulled his hands away and tried to turn around but Eliot grabbed him and held him in place. 

“I mean, we’ve slept in the same bed for a week but we’ve both been so exhausted by the end of the day that we haven’t had sex at all. Just some nice make out sessions. I thought you needed your sleep more than sex this week but after watching you today I’m questioning that.”

“I...”

Eliot waited, staring him down. 

“I don’t...I didn’t...I haven’t even been horny to be honest. So, no.”

Eliot put his hands on Quentin’s hips and pulled him in tight for a hug. After a few seconds Quentin gave in and hugged him back. 

“Oh, Q. My sweet Q. We’ve talked about this.”

Quentin threw his head backwards. Eliot took his head in his hands and touched their foreheads together.

“I mean, once a week. Is that too much? You’re the only person I’ve ever known who doesn’t like to jerk off.”

“I....you know why. It doesn’t feel that good when I do it so why even try?”

“Baby, you would feel so much better though. We don’t always get to have sex everyday and days like today you need a little relief. And I can’t always be here when you need it. Can’t you just try? I’ll text you some dick pics for when I’m not here. Would that help?”

“Oh my god-“

“Seriously, Q. I’m worried about you. You’re so moody all the time. You always feel better afterwards...”

“I know, I know.”

“Ok. So let’s get you some relief before you murder someone.”

Eliot turned them and backed Quentin up towards the bed and sat him down. He sat beside him and turned and kissed him. Quentin tried to protest about studying but it didn’t take long for him to surrender to Eliot. 

Eliot slipped his hands under the back of Quentin’s shirt and then to the front. He grazed Quentin’s belly with his fingers and went down to undo his belt. Quentin was already breathing hard, having not came for about a week. The lightest touch sent his nerves on fire. Eliot unbuttoned his jeans for him and slid the zipper down. He could feel Quentin growing hard. He slowly walked his fingers down to the waistband of Quentin’s boxers and slipped his hand down, taking hold of his cock. 

Quentin broke the kiss and looked down at Eliot’s hand on him, panting. He hadn’t realized how badly he wanted to be touched until just now. He watched Eliot stroke him and trace the head of his cock with his fingers. Eliot pushed him down onto the bed and pulled his jeans and boxers off, followed by his shirt. He left his own clothes on because this was for Quentin. He wanted to watch him fall apart in his hands. 

They made out for a long time, Eliot just teasing the head of Quentin’s cock, getting him worked up. Quentin was invested now and kissing Eliot back with force, running his hands through his hair and pulling him closer to him like he just couldn’t get close enough. Eliot finally began jerking Quentin slowly. Quentin kept breaking their kiss to catch his breath and look down at Eliot’s hand between his legs. He loved the sight of it. He was so close to coming, he wouldn’t last long. He moaned into Eliot’s mouth and was about to come when Eliot stopped and squeezed his cock to stop him from coming. Quentin let out a frustrated groan and covered his face. 

“What the fuck, Eliot? I was almost there!”

Eliot let go of him finally and took his index finger and traced Quentin’s bottom lip. “You need to come after all, don’t you? You need to listen to your body.”

Quentin looked like he was going to cry. Eliot took Quentin’s right hand and slowly moved it down to his lap, making him touch himself. Eliot kept his hand on top of Quentin’s, guiding him. He made him rub himself with his palm and then guided him to wrap it around his hard cock. 

Once Quentin had a hold of himself Eliot wrapped his own hand over top of Quentin’s and squeezed it with him. Quentin let out a gasp and then a small whimper. Eliot kissed him slowly and moved their hands together, making Quentin jerk himself with Eliot’s help. It was slow at first, but Quentin’s breath hitched and his fist stilled when Eliot started kissing down his neck and all the way down to his belly. Eliot looked up at him. Quentin’s eyes were glazed over. He was beyond ready to come. He was just being stubborn, wanting Eliot’s hand. 

Eliot kissed him again all the way back up to his neck. He nudged Quentin’s hand with his own, encouraging him to keep going. When he didn’t Eliot used his other hand to massage Quentin’s scalp with his fingernails. Eliot watched Quentin’s eyes roll into the back of his head. He decided to try a different tactic. He whispered in Quentin’s ear. 

“Come on, baby. I want to watch you. Get yourself off for me.”

Quentin whimpered and pushed up into his hand. 

“That’s it. You can do it, baby. Show me. Get yourself off.”

Eliot kept his hand tightly on top of Quentin’s. He nudged him again and moved their hands together up and down a few times and then stopped. Quentin closed his eyes and began jerking himself, slowly at first and then fast all at once. He was jerking at a good pace now. Eliot kept giving him little kisses on the neck and jaw, watching their fists move. 

Quentin moaned and bit his lip. After a few seconds though Quentin looked frustrated. Eliot could tell he was close but was starting to struggle. He nibbled Quentin’s earlobe and whispered to him again. 

“That’s it, Q. Come for me. You can do it. Let me hear you. Come on, baby. Come for me.”

That seemed to be the little push that Quentin needed. He took a deep breath and cried out but then stopped breathing. His head came up off the bed, his mouth was wide open and he gripped the sheets with his other hand. He was coming hard. Eliot thought he would never stop. He kissed Quentin’s neck some more, helping him ride out his wave of pleasure. 

Quentin’s head was still up off the bed as he pushed the last little bit of come out. Eliot pushed his hair out of his face and pulled his head to his chest. 

“Breathe, Q.”

A few seconds later Quentin took in a long and deep breath that turned into pants. Eliot caressed the back of his head, soothing him. 

“That’s it. Breathe....just breathe.”

He let Quentin catch his breath for a few moments, still caressing the back of his head. 

“There. You’re ok, baby. Don’t you feel so much better? I know you do. You just needed a little guidance, didn’t you? You can still make yourself feel good, you’re just stubborn.”

He could feel Quentin’s breathing get back to normal but he still held on to him tight. He whispered soothing words and rocked with him. He reached with one hand and got a towel and wiped Quentin off. He flinched but let Eliot do it. Eliot moved them to be more comfortable. He pulled Quentin’s head back to look at his face. He was falling asleep. 

“Ok, let’s take a nap. I think you need one.”

Quentin nodded lightly and held tightly to Eliot’s shirt. He was asleep in no time.


End file.
